


Dying's A Beautiful Thing

by AnonymousActions



Series: Saphael Drabbles [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: i had to write it, it came to mind randomly, it is quite pretty though, sapahel is in there but it's very light, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon feels Death but he also feels Life. In this instant, Death is beautiful but maybe Life can be just as perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying's A Beautiful Thing

Dying’s a beautiful thing. It hurts at first and you can hear the people you love most scream out your name. You feel the panic rise in your heart and you try to fight for them but you lose the fight. Soon however, everything is quiet and calm. You’re a bit cold and you still feel the ghosts of touches on your arms and your head but it’s quiet. It’s peaceful and it feels like falling asleep. Except not really, it’s easier and faster than falling asleep. Simon can feel it, he can feel Death knocking at its door. He can feel her fingers on his arm and he can see her extending her hand towards him. And then he feels the pull of Life deep in his soul. He feels it right on the line that forms his waist and he feels himself being pulled away from Death. He tries to stay with her but he feels himself be pulled harder by Life and then there are noises. Loud calls for his name, light pierces through his eyelids, his throat is sore, his body aches. It’s all too much and Simon can feel his panic rise and his heart should beat faster but it’s not. It becomes too much and he passes out. Again.

When he wakes up this time around, Simon is calmer. His surroundings aren’t as loud and it’s darker, the light doesn’t hurt. There are still voices but they’re quieter this time around, they’re discussing someone, he thinks. He doesn’t open his eyes yet. Simon can’t feel the same pain as before but he does feel a hand resting on his so he holds on to it tighter and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes again, Simon has been moved into a room with heavy curtains hiding the light. His eyes are sharper, his heartbeat isn’t there and he feels thirsty. That’s when he understands. He somehow became a vampire. Again. His first thought is to look to his left and there is seating Raphael. He’s in a chair next to the bed Simon was put in and he’s asleep. Simon smiles and he knows that this time around he’ll get used to it. Daylighter or not, he has Raphael this time. And Clary, as always. And the nephilims. And Magnus. 

Living’s a beautiful thing too.


End file.
